


[FAN ART] Obi-Wan and Satine sketch

by YellowWandSaber



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Feelings, Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Sexual tension?, Star Wars - Freeform, Tension, duchess - Freeform, jedi & duchess, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWandSaber/pseuds/YellowWandSaber
Summary: Hey, everyone! So recently I made another Obitine sketch and I just wanted to show you because…. Well, I really like it. Maybe except for those damn hands! But hey!? Hands are never funny to draw, are they? Anyway, I hope you like it :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! So recently I made another Obitine sketch and I just wanted to show you because…. Well, I really like it. Maybe except for those damn hands! But hey!? Hands are never funny to draw, are they? Anyway, I hope you like it :)


	2. Oobi-Wan and Satine sketch - colored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Soo… I decided to update my latest sketch partially to test my new Huion H610 Pro. It works amazingly! I just have to practice a bit. 
> 
> Anyway, I chose to color it and I just adore them! I’m such a big Obitine shipper :P


End file.
